dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Bertinelli (New Earth)
During the No Man's Land declaration in Gotham City, she briefly donned the guise of Batgirl to better inspire fear into the criminals of Gotham City, though she would also work in the guise of Huntress. She began the habit of marking territories in No Man's Land, all of which would be adopted by the criminals and GCPD. ]] Though Batman knew the entire time that it was Huntress under the cape and cowl, he eventually ordered her to give it up. Batman would give Huntress' Batgirl outfit to Cassandra Cain. Helena continued to be Huntress in No Man's Land, allying herself with a renegade police officer to the point where she assisted in capturing Nightwing and Oracle (though in the end, she helped them escape). On Christmas Eve, the Joker attacked her. Joker shot the Huntress five times that night. She survived the encounter and fully recovered, earning Batman's respect. Justice League To curb Helena's violent attitude, Batman nominated her for a position in the Justice League. However, Batman revoked her membership when she was about to kill Prometheus. After a series of murders which seemingly pointed to her as the killer, Huntress became wanted by Batman and Nightwing. Fortunately for her, she tumbled into the bay where she was picked up and rescued by the Question. She was taken to Canada where she was trained by the Question's sensei for three months. The two then traveled back to Gotham where she shared the story of her becoming the Huntress. The time Question and Huntress spent together sparked a relationship. However, when Huntress discovered who had been framing her, she discovered more then she bargained for. She discovered her true father as being Santo Cassamento and he was responsible for the death of her family. As a result, Helena asked a favor of her Uncle Tomasso. Santo was lured to the docks and was killed by Tomasso's men. The Question did not approve of what Helena had asked, and inquired when the killing would stop. He left her as she threw her golden cross into the water, ending the relationship. ]] Birds of Prey Batman eventually funded Helena for a new uniform and a new bike. She would later return the favor by saving his life when he took a fall in Crime Alley by fighting off attackers and putting him into the Batmobile. Huntress remarked in hindsight that he'd never thank her for her heroism. A short time later, the Scarecrow, working with the mysterious Hush, drugged her, and manipulated Helena into attacking Catwoman, who she perceived as her old self. With the aid of Batman, the Scarecrow's drugs wore off and Helena made a full recovery. The Huntress soon found herself allied with Oracle and Black Canary and continued to fight crime in both Gotham City and Metropolis as an official member of the Birds of Prey. While with the Birds of Prey, Huntress once served with the Outsiders when Arsenal (Roy Harper) was shot five times in the chest and was put out of the line of duty for three months. However, she was at constant odds with Nightwing, despite their past relationship. Immediately after Arsenal was able to serve again, Huntress left the Outsiders. Infiltrating the Mob Fearing that Oracle was manipulating her just like Batman and feeling guilt over her past, Huntress abruptly left the group and returned to Gotham. Using Creote and Savant as backup, she gave an offer to the Mafia saying she wanted in and would eliminate the competition. Barely accepted she set her plan by setting the mobs against each other. In truth she gathering information on the mob for Batman to use. Batman confronted her but was pleasantly surprised when Huntress handed her "atlas" to him. One Year Later One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Huntress became its field leader following Black Canary's departure from the Birds of Prey. Her replacement heroines include Big Barda and Manhunter. During this time, Huntress redesigned her costume to fully cover her body. She was among those who went with the team to its new base in Platinum Flats, California. After the team was disbanded, Huntress returned to Gotham and aided the rest of the Batman Family in containing the outbreak of violence in Gotham City. Huntress was put in temporary charge of the network while Nightwing searched for Tim Drake. After Dick became Batman she continued to aid him against Black Mask. Battle for the Cowl and Batman Reborn After the apparent death of Bruce Wayne, Helena joined the Network, an alliance composed of most members of the Batman Family, the Birds of Prey, and a handful of their other allies, such as Knight & Squire. She worked with Batgirl and Oracle to break up a lethal gambling game being run by Hugo Strange.Battle for the Cowl: The Network Vol 1 1 Huntress later helped Knight and Nightwing in a fight, and was left in charge of the Network's ground forces by the latter when he went to confront I-Am-Batman.Batman: Battle for the Cowl Vol 1 1 & Batman: Battle for the Cowl Vol 1 3 After Dick Grayson became Batman, Huntress continued in her vigilante activities. One day, she ran into a crazed Man-Bat, and pursued him in an attempt to stop him from harming any civilians. She was had resolved to kill him before his actions caused greater havoc, but discovered that Man-Bat was hunting a killer, and was not just going on a rampage. She eventually wound up teaming with him and Batman to take down this killer, who had the abilty to turn invisible. The timely actions of a shotgun toting priest allowed them to capture the killer.Batman: Streets of Gotham Vol 1 5-Batman: Streets of Gotham Vol 1 6 Huntress also had an encounter with Azrael around this time.Azrael Vol 2 2 Brightest Day Oracle gathered the Birds of Prey back together in Gotham. Helena initially displays anger towards Oracle over her perceived abandonment of the team in order to help train the new Batgirl, but nonetheless tearfully accepts her offer. Huntress then aides Black Canary (who had now left the Justice League), in a battle against a new villainess calling herself the White Canary.Birds of Prey Vol 2 1-Birds of Prey Vol 2 2 | Powers = | Abilities = Peak Human Condition Master Martial Artist: one of the many disciplines she has learned is Dragon Style Kung Fu. Master Archer: was seen splitting a bullet sized mini-rocket in mid-air. Expert Detective First Hand Knowledge of Crime | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Crossbow, knife, twin-pistols, metallic staff | Recommended = | Notes = * The Huntress was created by Joey Cavalieri and Joe Staton. * Her first costume was modeled after that of the heroic Earth-Two version. | Trivia = * In the animated show, Justice League Unlimited, the Huntress is voiced by Amy Acker. * Helena has had a one night stand with Nightwing,Nightwing/Huntress a fling with Arsenal,Outsiders (Volume 3) #12 and an implied threesome with Lady Blackhawk and Hal Jordan | DC = | Wikipedia = Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) | Links = * * Huntress profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Checkmate members Category:Outsiders members Category:Batman Family Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests